Wolf in White
by SupernovaDancer
Summary: Her poor Doctor. All alone. All alone in an angry universe. She can't have that, can she? Yes, I know it's a little late for Doomsday rewrites. That's the lovely thing about time travel. Or would be, if I could travel in time.


**A/N: So. Doomsday rewrite. Yeah, I know I still haven't updated The Tenth Muse, at the moment I am lacking in motivation. I'll hopefully find it next week. Anyway, yes, Doomsday rewrite, you can probably guess what happens. But I like to think I wrote it sort of pretty and worth-reading-like. And I haven't seen one _quite_ like this anywhere. Of course, that doesn't mean there isn't one. And now, I'm actually remembering to say: I don't own Doctor Who!**

* * *

><p>Wolf in White<p>

This is the story of how I died.

* * *

><p>Her poor Doctor.<p>

All alone.

All alone in an angry universe.

She can't have that, can she?

No. It's not right. Something has gone wrong.

Her voice calls him back.

He is asleep, she is his dream. Or so he thinks. She whispers in his ear.

"I can see everything. All that is. A crack. One, tiny, left. Your work is not done, your work is never done. The last of the Time Lords, in the TARDIS, same old life, forever. Your light is gone. Finish it so another may begin."

She's gone, and he's still crying.

* * *

><p>His voice calls her to the beach.<p>

"Where are you?"

"Inside the TARDIS. There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

They look at each other for a moment. He would do anything…

"You look like a ghost."

And he is, like those that began all this. Desperately pressed into the fabric of another universe.

"Hold on…"

He would do anything.

"Can I t-"

Even the impossible. But he can't.

"I'm still just an image, no touch."

They were complete, once, both now just images, reasons ripped away.

"Can't you come through properly?"

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

He can't. He hates himself for wanting to. He hates himself for not doing it.

"So?"

They flew so high, so fast, too close to the sun. She is so cold.

"Where did the gap come out?"

"Norway. Bad Wolf Bay. Of course, they don't call it that. But what are words?"

She's dying.

"How long have we got?"

"About two minutes."

"I can't think of what to say!

Time, time is better, words, why are words? Feelings.

"You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. But here you are. Living a life day after day, the one adventure I can never have."

No, she is dead. This is no adventure.

"Am I ever going to see you again?"

It can't take over until she is well and truly dying. It growls. It can fix this.

"You can't."

And she is dead.

"What're you going to do?"

She can't imagine him on his own, all alone. He needs someone.

"Oh, I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the Time Lords."

It stirs. These words have meaning.

"On your own?"

It is awake.

His image begins to fade, but the wolf in her grabs the gap with its teeth. He has something to say.

He tells her he loves her.

She says "My Doctor. You will not be alone."

* * *

><p>He fades. And she is still real. Her calm of the moment before is shattered, and she collapses into sobs. But not for him, and not for her. She turns towards her family. She runs. They were always running. She hugs her mother, holding tight. She can feel her own death inside her, feel something stirring to prevent it. She hasn't long before it has her fully, and she doesn't know what will happen next. It brings life. But it destroys with a kiss.<p>

She hugs her father. But he isn't her father, and every fiber of her being hates this place. It is so wrong. She hugs her best friend.

Her mother can smell it first.

"Rose, where are you going?"

"I'm dying. I'm going to live."

"You can't go back, Rose. It's permanent."

"So you've said. What are such trivialities? Possible. A word. What are words? Ideas. And in the mind, all is possible."

She snaps her head up, and they can see light building in her eyes. Threatening to drown her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You will not be forgotten. As long as you are not forgotten, you are never fully gone."

And she runs. Before any of them can make a move to stop her, she's gone. She hasn't run away. She's simply gone.

* * *

><p>All of time and space again. It's not as strong as the first time, though it burns as harshly. And it knows she hasn't got long. She's already dead.<p>

One thing stays the same. She still needs a Doctor.

With a shuddering lack of cold, she's in the void. And out of it, almost as fast.

* * *

><p>Her eyes slowly peel open. She doesn't know where she might be. She hears soft noises from behind her back. But she can't pay attention to that right now. She needs…she needs.<p>

He looks up with a start. There's a woman, in a wedding dress, standing in his TARDIS. She doesn't move a muscle, simply says, in a calm and echoing tone "Where am I?"

"What?" He's utterly stunned.

Half of her dances with joy that she's found him on her first try. The other half, still dying. Needs. Needs.

The woman collapses against the console, coughing. She calms, with the side of her head against the time rotor. She stills. He's about to repeat his question, when a thick, slow-moving cloud of golden energy rises from her. He still can't see her face. It forms into a complicated, looping pattern, and he knows it's time energy, shaping a timeline. Before he can register the image, it collapses in on itself and flies into the rotor.

The woman stands slowly, still shaking a little. She turns.

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, probably overboard with the line-thingies. Second chapter, somewhat shorter, posted by the end of the day. That was likely rubbish, but I'd like to know what you think anyway.**


End file.
